The Unsolved Mysteries Of FF8
by Anonymous One
Summary: A few things that struck me as odd while playing the game. Please R+R!


The Unsolved Mysteries of FF8  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned above, below and in this statement. I wish I did, but...what can I say...  
  
This is just a collection of all the odd little things I've noticed in FF8...  
  
1. Why the heck does Squall's gunblade fall from a cloud in the opening scene? Especially when he's supposed to be training...  
  
2. Why is Seifer the only one who doesn't wear a uniform in the SeeD exam?  
  
3. Isn't it rather odd that Squall, Zell, and Seifer are all in the same squad, Quistis is the instructor in charge of the squad, and Selphie is the one sent to tell them to withdraw? Not only that, but Squall, Zell, and Selphie are three of the only four to pass the test, Quistis is fired and becomes a normal SeeD that night, and Seifer becomes a villain the next day. Rinoa happens to be the client for your first mission, and when that fails, Irvine becomes the main man in the next operation. Ironically, all of the above (excluding Rinoa) grew up in the same orphanage, and they all idolized Ellone, who is fought over nationally in the present day and is the main target of the sorceresses trying to take over the world. Oi...!  
  
4. Why are the main characters the only ones in the whole world that have "unique" clothing and hairstyles?  
  
5. Have you ever noticed how Squall's belts just float around his hips at some points in the ending FMV?  
  
6. If you paid attention when choosing instruments for the concert in FH, you'd notice that the motions of the characters are WAY off time with the music. Maybe they should practice more.  
  
7. Did you ever wonder about the fact that Sorceress Adel is...purple?  
  
8. Whenever Squall is "helping" or "saving" someone, he always flies from the side of the screen and slashes out with his gunblade. Even when the person in trouble is surrounded or cornered against a wall. And he never crashes into ANYTHING in the process. Wow.  
  
9. Even though Squall is the commander of Garden, people still ask him if he's a SeeD. You'd think people would recognize their leaders...  
  
10. Why is it that no matter how many times you play cards with any given person, they always have more cards no matter how many times you win?!  
  
11. Why do all of the hotels only have one room apiece, each with exactly three beds?  
  
12. No matter how many times you scour the tiny islands off Esthar's coast...WHY are there always more monsters?!  
  
13. How does Squall manage to put on an entire space suit by himself AND know how to use it? And how did he know how to get into the Ragnarok while floating around in space with little or no oxygen left? Hmm...mighty talented SeeD ya got there...  
  
14. Why was Angelo at Lunar Gate? And Edea's House? And in the ending, how did she manage to get on Garden, especially with the "no animals" rule?  
  
15. Laguna, Kiros, and Ward are now well into their 40's. But in the ending scene, Kiros and Ward are wearing the same clothes they wore almost 20 years ago. They're presidential assistants...can't they afford new "play clothes"?  
  
16. How does Rinoa get her blue jacket back after the battle with Adel? Where did it go, anyway?  
  
17. In the last battle with Seifer, it's obvious that his trench coat is in shreds. But shortly after, in the ending, not a trace of damage...didn't know curative magic could do that.  
  
18. Why are the dolphins in Zell's limit break so...small?  
  
19. No matter which gunblade Squall has, he always draws his first one in non-battle sequences. Weird, going from Lion Heart to the Revolver...  
  
20. When Quistis gets KO'ed, she always lies down gracefully, no matter how violent her death was...  
  
21. In the big battle against Galbadia Garden, Squall tells the cafeteria workers to hide the hot dogs. How can they hide the hot dogs if there's never any left?  
  
22. When Galbadia Garden crashes into Balamb Garden, why doesn't anyone fall off the bridge? It's not like there's a guardrail or anything,,,  
  
23. Why do people still hang out in the parking lot of a mobile Garden?  
  
24. How can the Secret Area be so secret if it has bright florescent lights shining all around it? With a very visible path, nonetheless...  
  
25. How can Squall jump high enough to hit Jumbo Cactuar with Renzokuken?  
  
That's all for now...If you like it enough, I might add more. Thanks!  
  



End file.
